kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
The Peter Griffin Ship
The Peter Griffin Ship, simply referred to as "Peter Griffin", was the shipping of Peter Tagg and Nicole Griffin. Originally starting as a small joke in their school, it became a massive meme after Peter and Nicole started dating in February 2019. It got to the point that even some of Peter's online friends (e.g. Jakob Dawson) were aware of the meme. The ship was started by James Baker, a friend of Peter and Nicole's. Like most memes related to Peter, the ship has been referenced in his videos, most notably in Romell's Bizarre Adventure, the third episode of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. History Early years While Nicole Griffin didn't join his school until September 2015, Peter Tagg had been called Peter Griffin years before. However, the reasons why he was called it then were purely down to the fact his first name was "Peter". The ship The name "Peter Griffin" was first used as a ship between Peter and another student named Lewis, who were called "Peter and Lewis Griffin". This ship wasn't that popular and was seen more of a joke. Lewis left the school before Peter and Nicole started dating. The Peter Griffin Ship as we know it today started on October 8th 2018, when Peter and Nicole dated for the first time. He was called Peter Griffin a few times but didn't get called it that much. A few months later, on February 5th 2019, Nicole and Peter asked each-other out again in a Discord call. They would then start having dinner together at school and discussing things they liked (such as DDLC and PewDiePie). They even had an entire discussion about Microsoft Windows computers, it made for a very interesting conversation. Naturally, it didn't take long for the other students at the school to find out that Nicole and Peter were dating. One student, James Baker, saw Nicole and Peter together one day, and called him "Peter Griffin". He then spread the joke around to his friends from the school, and it eventually became the biggest ship and meme in the school's history, with Peter and Nicole being described by some as "a match made in heaven". Due to Nicole's influence on Peter and on his videos, some of Peter's online friends became aware of the ship as well. The biggest of these was MINJAK, who told Peter he understood the joke on a voice chat shortly after Peter rejoined his Discord server. Death of the ship The ship was killed by Ashley Whittall in June 2019, who wanted Nicole to himself and dated her again. This also caused the deaths of Ashley Buu and Nicole Yazawa in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Peter officially declared the meme to be dead in January 2020. Related Memes You Guys Look So Cute Together This was first said by ShotoKujo on July 19th 2018, after he saw Peter and Nicole together. This line would later be referenced by Luke in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, who said the line to Nicole Yazawa and Joseph Yazawa shortly after they started dating. I Can Be U Emm U Know This was what Nicole said to Peter on October 8th 2018. They started dating shortly afterwards. The line became a meme because ShotoKujo thought it was funny, and was also referenced in Awakening. It's Not What It Looks Like Another line that became a meme, originally said by Peter to a member of staff after they saw him and Nicole kissing. Trivia * The meme was referenced in the Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening episode "Romell's Bizarre Adventure", which states that the episode was "directed by Peter Griffin". The credits also thank James Baker for creating the meme. Category:Memes Category:Running Gags